Endless Circle of Love and War
by Blackened Star
Summary: Hitomi, who does she really love? Another vision! Did Hitomi send Van and Allen to their Death?


  
Disclaimer: I own Escaflowne like the dog owns his trainer. 

Chapter1

Despair

Hitomi running and running losing her breathe, trying to catch up to Van. Running in the little halls of Allen's ship. Running from what she saw. "The cards, the cards. No stop Van your going to get hurt you..." Van still running to the Escaflowne. "What are you doing Hitomi go back." "No you mustn't go your going to get hurt or worst." But then Van grabbing on to Hitomi, "But this is what I must do, you don't understand losing some one you loved." Then hugging Van Hitomi says, "It will be the same filling if I lose you." "Hitomi what do you think your doing," a voice came from out the shadows. It was Merle. She ran to Van, "What are you doing. Why are you hugging her your mine Van, mine!" Hitomi started crying, running as fast as she can away from Van to go get help. She runs into Allen standing in the hallway. "Allen its horrible Van might die and Zaibach guymelefs are on their way. Please won't you go help him?" "Did you see this," Allen was worried about Hitomi. He gives her a hug and runs to his machine.

Van still thinking about what Hitomi said jumps into his Escaflowne having mixed emotions, is Hitomi all right, will I get killed, and will any person help me. All of a sudden Allen comes running to get in his guymelef. "How did you know." "Hitomi came to me crying. What did you do to her." "It was nothing," said Van. "Obviously it was nothing. Von she was crying." Once Allen got in his guymelef the ship started to rattle and shake. "Their here," said Van. The chest plate of the Escaflowne closed only showing Vans eyes. "Lets go," yells Van. They jump out of the ship and land on the ground with a thud. Allen's guymelef was shoved to the ground by an invisible force. Van then remembered what Hitomi had taught him. He sat there with his eyes closed and visualizing the pendant swinging back and forth then a sudden flick of the pendant and Van new exactly where they were. "There you are." He pulled out his sword and jabbed it in the chest of the Zaibach guymelef. Allen finally getting up, "What are you doing start fighting," Van yelled. Allen pulled out his sword ready to fight, but he still couldn't see them. A vicious arm came out of the invisible cloak ready to fire his titanium rod. Allen hearing this, turns around and with an effortless swing of his sword the arm came sliding off. Van was getting very tired this showed in his sword play. Then he heard that terrible, shrill voice, "I found you Van." Van new this voice it was Dilandau. "I can see that your getting tired Van here take this," yelled Dilandau. Putting up his metal arm out of the invisible shield ready to fire the titanium rod at Van.

Hitomi was still running to find out where the crash came from. She noticed that they were falling out of the air. _One of the engines must have been hit_. She ran to the main chamber there was a huge hole in the hovering rocks, and two of Allen's men were injured. _I have to help them_. Princess Millerna came running in, "What happened here, I heard a big bang." "I don't know," said Hitomi, "But will you help me take care of these men." Millerna looking around for Allen, "Where is he Hitomi, where is Allen." "He went to fight with Van," said Hitomi in her panicked little voice. "No! Didn't you know Allen was hurt, he might not make it," yelled Millerna. _Oh no I just sent them to their deaths _thought Hitomi with sweat dripping down her forhead.

Van turned around to see the arm, the silvery rod came shouting out so smoothly. Van dodged and cut it in half. "How dare you," said Dilandau. Dilandau shape the titanium in the shape of a sword and lunged at Van. Van dodge the wicked blows the best he could considering his weakness. Van then heard in the distance a terrible crash of metal hitting metal as one of the swords crushed into Allen's arm. Van turned around sharply seeing Allen get hit. Seeing an advantage point Dilandau throws Van to the ground then gets on top of him. "Got you Van," Dilandau said between his evil chuckles. Raising his sword ready to strike into Vans heart and Van then heard in a terrible scream, "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO VVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN."

(This is my first story so tell me what you think and what I need to improve on!!!)


End file.
